


Pomegranate Juice

by angry_ace



Series: High School Ralbert [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Babysitting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pomegranate Juice, some emotional angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_ace/pseuds/angry_ace
Summary: Race and Albert babysit Albert's younger sister





	Pomegranate Juice

Race was over at Albert’s house to keep Albert company while he babysitted his little sister Vanessa, so that his parents could go out on a date. Both boys had been happy to do it. Albert’s parents were role models on how anyone should treat their kids. They had always treated Race with great kindness, and when Albert explained that the pair was dating they’d been even more welcoming than Race’s own parents.

 

They’d put Vanessa to bed after reading a few chapters out of the second book in the _A Series of Unfortunate Events_ books, _The Reptile Room_ to her. The books were great but they always hit a little too close to home for Race because much like the Baudelaires no one ever took him seriously when he tried to tell them about his parent’sㅡ _better to not think about that right now. You’re having a nice night right now; don’t ruin it for yourself._ The TV was quietly making noise and Race had his fingers intertwined in Albert’s while trying to figure out if the mill owners on the television were a couple. 

 

“Race baby,” Albert moaned.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Would you please get me a glass of pomegranate juice? I would do it myself but I’m just so _comfy_.” He wormed his way deeper into his blankets to emphasize his point.

 

Race chucked. “Sure thing babe.” He got up from the warmth of his boyfriend to make his excursion into the kitchen for pomegranate juice. Frankly Race could not understand why Albert enjoyed that expensive red juice so much; it was just too bitter for his taste, but anything for his love.

 

Racetrack opened the fridge door and pulled out the bottle shaped like stacked pomegranates and poured it into a tall glass. He shut the fridge door and put a straw in the drink before he noticed the image. 

 

It was him at state from junior year, beaming like the happiest person alive. His coach had him on his shoulders. He was surrounded by his teammates and even Albert and Crutchie who stood in the back surrounded by parents and siblings and girlfriends and boyfriends and datemates and cousins and grandmas and friends. It seemed like everyone anyone on the team cared about poured into state to watch their kid excell. Race’s parents hadn’t even bothered to make that meet, why would they? But Albert was there. _What else could a boy need?_

 

“You have a picture of me? On your fridge?” Race asked before he even realized he was speaking.

 

“Of course I do,” he heard Albert say as he glided into the kitchen, forgetting about how comfy he was on the couch. Albert wrapped his left arm around Race’s shoulders while taking his drink with his right and kissing Race on the cheek. Albert took a sip of his juice. “That really was an amazing day huh? I was so proud of you; I still am.”

 

“Yeah.” Race pulled Albert into a kiss on the lips and for once the taste of pomegranate didn’t bother him, as long as it was on the lips of somebody he loved even as Albert grip on his drink slipped and the juice ran down Race’s white t-shirt.


End file.
